The life of a high school Batman
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: AU. Bruce Wayne, young billionaire, is just now starting high school. He'll make new friends, as well as new enemies, and learn lessons that will aid him in becoming one of the world's future heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**The life of a high school Batman**

It was September 2nd. The first day of high school for young billionaire Bruce Wayne.

Bruce planted a scowl on his face as Alfred pulled up in front of the Gotham High steps.

Alfred said to the young master,

"Have a good day sir!"

Bruce grumbled under his breath, then replied, "You too, Alfred."

As the limo drove off, everyone stopped to gawk at Bruce Wayne, young billionaire, walking up the school steps.

"Hey look! It's Bruce freakin' Wayne!" Students whispered. Bruce just rolled his eyes.

As he stalked the hallways, being the ever cautious one, he heard all types of stifled whispers, gasps, and he noticed some very intense stares.

But Bruce didn't care. He silently dared someone to attack him. While he was looking from side to side, he didn't notice a scared student about to crash into him. Suddenly, Bruce was on the ground, utterly winded by a tackle. On the ground next to him, was a young guy, about Bruce's age, with reddish brown hair, purple glasses, and green eyes. He wore a white tee under a green jacket, and green pants. Frankly, he looked like a leprechaun to Bruce.

"Out of the way, dude!" He shouted, scrambling away from the collision.

"Nigma! Get back here!" A still grounded Bruce was passed by a much bigger student, about sixteen, who wore a black wrestling mask, and who had a Spanish accent.

Bruce groaned, and turned his head left to right, before going still. He sighed. Today was not his day.

"Need some help?" A voice asked. Bruce opened his eyes. Staring down at him was a girl with the most seductive smile he'd ever seen. She had long, silky smooth black hair, with shiny black eyes. She wore a black turtleneck, with caramel, cheetah-print pants.

She held out her hand, which Bruce took, and pulled up the fallen freshman.

"Thanks." Bruce said.

"No problem. My name's Selina, by the way." The girl, Selina, replied.

"Bruce." They shook hands.

"So, um, where are you headed?"

"Um," Bruce pulled his schedule out of his backpack. He stared at it intensely, mouth slanting at his attempts to read the thing. Finally getting it, he said, "English orientation. You?" Bruce saw Selina's eyes flash, and he barely had time to react before she practically screamed, "Me too! Come on, let's go!" before yanking Bruce away by the hand.

During English, Bruce was sitting next to Selina, taking notes, while also keeping a close eye on Selina. She seemed nice enough, but Bruce had learned not to trust anyone. Still, maybe he should hold on to one or two friends. Bruce let the thought wander to the back of his mind, and continued paying attention to Mister Corquail, his English teacher.

Selina, on the other hand, kept thinking about Bruce. Ever since she saw the billionaire, she just had to have him. With a little muscle(but not too much), black, slightly spiky hair, black eyes, and a handsome face, Selina thought she would melt. And when the chance to help him arrived, Selina snatched that chance up within the blink of an eye.

The two were interrupted from their thoughts, as a new student walked in, ten minutes late.

Mister Corquail stared at the student, perplexed.

"May I help you?" The gray haired teacher asked.

"Yes, I was told that I would be in this class." The new student, a young boy with ginger hair, replied.

"Well, what's your name?" Mister Corquail asked.

"Victor. Victor Sage."

"Well Victor, care to explain why you were late?"

"Well, my parents didn't sign me up for the bus, and my Dad took the car to work, and well, I had to walk." Victor replied, nonchalantly.

"We'll get you signed up for the bus program then. Please, take a seat." The teacher waved Victor in. Victor nodded, and looked around the room. He spotted an empty seat at the table where Bruce and Selina were sitting, and decided to sit there.

"Sup?" He asked, turning around to face the teacher.

"'Sup'?" Bruce echoed with an eyebrow raised, Selina bumping him to get back to work.

When English was over, Bruce was walking down towards his locker. Locker number 27, in hallway 39. Bruce opened his locker, and put in his backpack, taking out the books for science class.

"Yo!"

Bruce sighed. He turned around to see Victor, standing behind him. Victor had tousled orange hair, with emerald eyes. He wore a white T-shirt, with blue sleeves, and jeans. His backpack hung on one shoulder, his left hand gripping the strap, his right in his pocket.

"Name's Vic. You?"

"Bruce. Nice to, uh, meet you Vic." The ebony haired teen awkwardly replied.

"Same here." The boy smiled. "So, um, do you know where to find History?"

Bruce reached back in his locker, and pulled out his schedule. "Two halls down from here."

"Ok, Thanks!" Vic said, running off. Bruce shook his head. He turned back to his locker. As he shut it, a blonde haired girl greeted him. Bruce could already see he was attracting too much attention. The blonde blew a pink bubble (_bubblegum_, Bruce thought), popped it, and continued chewing.

"Hi?" Bruce asked, slowly raising an eyebrow. The girl said nothing, but kept smiling and chewing.

"Well, um, nice 'meeting' you, but I have science to get to, so, excuse me." Bruce awkwardly walked away. As he walked towards science, he heard double footsteps. He looked behind him, and saw that the blonde was following him. _Great_, Bruce thought.

In front of the door to Science class, Bruce saw Selina waiting. When his friend saw him approach, she smiled, but quickly scowled when she noticed the blonde. She looked at Bruce as if to ask, 'Who is she?'

Bruce just smiled pathetically and raised his eyebrows. 'New student?'

Selina just stared at Bruce. 'Uh huh.'

Selina opened the door and held it for Bruce to catch, who held it open for the blonde.

Bruce sat down facing Selina, who seemed to be already writing notes. The blonde sat down next to Bruce, earning her an over-glasses look from Selina. The new girl, (_didn't she have a name?_, Bruce wondered) just smiled at Bruce. She took out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling on the note,

**Hi, I'm Harley!**

She passed Bruce the note. Bruce read it, then said to her, "Bruce."

They shook hands, as Bruce put the paper in his desk. Then their teacher, Miss Harmon, began Science orientation. Then, in the middle of the lecture, a battered student was thrown into the classroom. Miss Harmon ran to the student, asking him if he was alright.

"I'm fine." The boy stated. Bruce widened his eyes, that was the boy who ran into him earlier, Nigma, or so Bruce had gathered. He made a note to never get on the bad side of the fellow with a Spanish accent.

"What's your name?" Miss Harmon asked.

"Edward Nigma." The boy replied.

"Take a seat, then Edward." Edward complied, sitting next to Selina, and across from Harley. Bruce gave Edward a grin, and the boy looked at Bruce in shock, remembering their earlier encounter.

After a few more classes, it was time for lunch.

Bruce marched out to the lunch line, grabbing a tray, a plastic fork, and a plastic spoon.

Bruce stood in front of Selina, his new friend who seemed to be everywhere he was. On the menu was fried catfish, white rice and kidney beans, an apple, an apple turnover, and a grape soda. Gotham High was persistent in offering a diverse menu, and today's cuisine was Louisianan. Bruce was the first at the table, and he had hoped he would be sitting alone. But in a school with over five hundred students, that was impossible.

Bruce was joined by Selina, of course, then Victor, Harley, and Edward.

"So, how was the morning?" Victor asked.

"Remarkable, I don't think I've ever learned this much during an orientation, before!" Bruce said excitedly. "By the way, Vic, this is Harley," Bruce pointed to said girl, "And Edward." Both waved at Victor. Victor waved back.

"Wow! First day of school, and already we have our own group of friends!" Selina said. Everyone voiced agreements, and Bruce smiled to himself. Maybe high school wouldn't be so bad.

The sixteen year old who had pursued Edward earlier, sat at a table, crushing his empty soda can. He saw Bruce sitting and laughing with his friends. But all he noticed was that particular Bruce, was Bruce Wayne. And Bruce Wayne, wasn't welcome here.

Bane, had a new target.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pre-Chapter A/N: Since this is an AU, the main characters are all around the same age.**

The last class of the day was Art class. Bruce and his classmates were tasked with creating a scenario of peril, be it real or fictional. Bruce stared at his canvas in thought. He grabbed his brush, and swirled it around on his palette. Taking up a load of black paint, Bruce started subtly. At first glance, it was a black mass. Then pointed ends made their debut at the bottom of the figure. Large, pointed ears became evident eventually as well. After dipping his brush in water, Bruce took up some orange paint. He filled in blank eyes, and a mouth-like shape. Orange strokes became flames of passion. Dipping his brush again, Bruce got some dark blue and started painting a human figure. It was crude, but it could bass for a mugger. The criminal was painted gasping in horror at the bat-shaped demon in front of him.

The art teacher viewed Bruce's painting. Stepping back, the teacher was impressed.

"My Bruce," he said. "You have a lot in common with Jonathan."

Bruce took a peek at said Jonathan. A hardened young man with chocolate hair was painting a similar picture, only it was with a scarecrow, and a horrified farm boy. Bruce shuddered.

"It's a bit crude, I must say, but the story is intriguing." The teacher commented. "What exactly inspired you?"

"This creature serves as an entity of vengeful justice," Bruce replied. "A beast of terror that criminals must fear." Bruce stared at the painting. "A guardian for our fallen city."

The teacher rubbed his chin and nodded. He wrote on his clipboard, telling Bruce, "You get an A. Original concept, I must say."

As the teacher walked away, Selina walked up to Bruce. He felt her chilled breath on his shoulder. He looked at her. Selina was frozen in terror.

"My God Bruce," she gasped. "That's dark."

Bruce looked at the painting, then back at her.

"You don't like it," he worried.

"I do, it's just," Selina shook her head, "going to give me nightmares."

"Sorry about that." Bruce consoled. "What are you working on?"

"You want to come see?" Selina asked. Bruce nodded, and she led him to her station. When they arrived, Bruce was impressed. It was a mouse clinging to a tightrope, dangling helplessly above the jaws of a hungry cat. Selina looked to Bruce for his comment.

"It's nice, Selina." Bruce complemented.

"What do you get from it?" Selina asked.

"The mouse's predicament laments the uncertainty and unpredictable nature of life. By his expression, the mouse knows his time is close." Bruce said. Selina blinked.

"Wow," she muttered. "You got all that?"

"He is rich ya know." The two looked to see a young Oswald Cobblepot waddling over to them. Bruce raised an eyebrow. Cobblepot stared at Selina's painting.

"It's crap Kyle, yours too Wayne. Could barely make anything out."

As he walked away, Cobblepot muttered, "They should throw the both of ya out of class."

Selina folded her arms in offense, and Bruce simply shrugged. He had gotten his fair share of criticism. After all, he was the son of Thomas Wayne, one of the most influential men in Gotham. The media was constantly giving the young billionaire trouble.

After the class, Cobblepot walked up to Bane.

"Did the rich boy good, didn't I?" He gloated.

"Si my corto amigo." Bane replied. "You did well."

"Puh-lease," Jack, a member of Bane's group, objected. "He's a media freak. He can stand criticism. If you really want to get to him, you have to,"

"Save it, White," Bane cut him off. "Even if Wayne brushes it off, we will by no means go easy on him."

"We'll break him. Don't you worry." Cobblepot added.

*Breakline*

As the release bell rang, Bruce and Selina walked out of the school together. Edward, and Harley boarded the bus alongside a load of other students, while Victor turned at the edge of the block to walk home. As more and more students left, Bruce kept fighting the urge to check his watch.

Eventually, Bruce turned to Selina, who was perched on the curb. He sat down too, asking her, "Where are your folks?"

"Don't have any." Selina commented. Bruce was struck with pity.

"Where do you live?" He inquired.

"With a foster family on the east side. It takes them a while to get here, though." Selina added, "If they remembered me."

Bruce looked around. He and Selina were the only ones left at the school. _Where is Alfred?_ Bruce wondered. Eventually, the black limousine with the W-shaped hood ornament pulled up in front of them.

Alfred got out of the driver's seat and opened the door for Bruce. The young Wayne got up and headed for the car.

"Did you have a good day, sir?" The butler asked.

Bruce looked at Selina one more time. The girl sat listlessly on the curb.

"Do you want a ride?" Bruce asked.

Selina slowly got up from the sidewalk, stalking shyly over to the limousine. Bruce let Selina go in first, nodding to Alfred as he entered behind her. Alfred closed the door and reentered the driver's seat.

As they drove off, Alfred asked, "Where to, Madam?"

Selina suddenly realized that she was in a limo.

"You have a limo!?" Selina asked. "Of course you do, why am I asking?"

She gasped. "I'm in a limo! I mean," she gathered herself. "I'm in a limo. Cool."

"Selina." Bruce called. Selina suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Hmm?" She inquired.

"Where to, Madam?" Alfred tried again.

"Oh First and Stone." Selina replied. Alfred nodded and proceeded to their destination.

*Breakline*

When Selina got out, Bruce insisted on walking her to the door. As they traversed the stairs leading to the front door, Bruce took in the sight of the place. It was a fairly old home, painted in a grayish lavender color. Black shutters and shingles highlighted the house, and it looked pretty drab.

When Selina got to the door, she knocked. After the third knock, when no one answered, Selina got out her key. Opening the door, Selina peeked inside. As she opened it wider, Bruce saw a mostly empty house, which, aside from the necessary furnishings, was plain.

Few pictures adorned the wall, and everything seemed to be a shade of grey.

"Where is everyone?" Bruce asked.

"Out probably," Selina said. She set her backpack on the couch. Bruce motioned to Alfred that he'd be a minute. Bruce walked inside.

"Are you okay with being alone?" Bruce asked. Selina walked into the kitchen, opening the freezer.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm fine."

When she pulled out a TV dinner, Bruce stopped her.

"Selina," he said, taking the box gently. "Come on, let's go grab something to eat."

"Bruce," she argued.

"Now, now," Bruce countered. "I insist. Come on."

Selina put away the dinner and followed Bruce out of the house.

*Breakline*

When the limo returned an hour later, a light was on inside the house. Bruce got out, walking Selina to the door once more. This time, the door opened before Selina got a chance to knock. A tall man of forty glared at the two teens.

"Selina Kyle, just where have you been?" He bellowed.

"I came home after school, but my friend asked me to join him for dinner." Selina replied. Shaking his head, the man said, "Get inside."

Bruce travelled the stairs and offered his hand. "Bruce Wayne. I didn't want Selina to be home by herself."

The man ignored Bruce's hand. Instead, he lifted a finger at Bruce.

"You," he said. "I know what you're up to. Stay away from Selina."

Bruce shrugged and left. The man entered his house and slammed the door. Bruce was hurt slightly. He was just being a good friend. Alfred stood by the limo, holding the door open. Bruce got in his limousine, and Alfred drove off.

*Breakline*

On the way home, Alfred inquired, "Made some friends today, Master Bruce?"

Bruce looked out the window and sighed. "I feel bad, Alfred. I got Selina in trouble with her foster parents."

"Miss Kyle is a strong young woman. She can handle herself, Master Bruce," Alfred added, "You did the right thing, Master Bruce. Don't trouble yourself about it."

Bruce considered Alfred's advice and continued staring out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside Selina's foster home, things were tense. Frankly, Selina's foster dad was downright ticked.

"Selina," he began. "What on God's Earth were you thinking?"

"Bruce only offered me dinner." Selina defended.

"Sure, it _starts_ with dinner," the man continued.

"Francis," his wife scolded. "Go easy on the girl. She deserves a good time. She's been a good kid."

Francis turned to Selina, "If you go off and get pregnant young lady I swear to God, you're on your own!"

Selina turned red as a beet, mouth agape. Embarrassed, she turned around and ran upstairs, locking herself in her room.

"Francis," Selina's foster mom shook her head in disapproval.

"Mary, you've got to be tough with kids!" Francis explained.

"You went too far Frank." Mary replied. "Selina's no troublemaker. She hasn't been for a long time, anyway."

"It starts at her age," Francis pressed.

"She has no friends, Frank." Mary replied.

Upstairs, Selina sat curled up in her bed, tears staining her pillow.

*Breakline*

Bruce sat in his father's study, reading up on his math homework. As he skimmed through geometric theorems, his mind wandered to Selina. He figured that Selina's father had gotten the wrong impression of him. He wasn't interested in Selina, not by any means. He saw her as an equal, a friend. Someone he respected in the most chaste of ways. While it was true that he had only known her for a short time, he already felt connected to her, he felt that she was someone he was going to get along with.

Eventually closing his book, Bruce went up to bed. He passed Alfred, who was washing dishes, and thought about what the wise butler had said. He hoped Selina was alright.

*Breakline*

At school the next day, Bane stood in the courtyard with his cronies. Jack White, Oswald Cobblepot, and Waylon Jones all backed the six foot bully, and they were currently scouting out more freshmen to harass.

Cobblepot laughed. "Another day, another fishman!"

Jack silently mocked Cobblepot from behind. Jonathan Crane, a freshman himself, passed the gang in silent challenge. Oswald walked behind him.

"Hey! This is our territory! And you have to pay to cross!" Cobblepot challenged.

As Jonathan kept walking, Oswald grabbed his shoulder. Jonathan turned to give Cobblepot an evil stare.

"I will haunt all your dreams," the freshman bravely replied.

"Oh yeah? How?" Cobblepot asked. Jonathan slipped a syringe from his sleeve, and stuck Cobblepot in the hand.

"Gah," Oswald cried, rubbing his hand. His vision began to double and darken.

"Good day, Mister Cobblepot." Jonathan walked away. Oswald backed up, suddenly paranoid.

"I gotta get out of here!" Oswald dashed for the exit, but was blocked by Waylon.

"Where are you going, O?" Waylon asked. Instead of an answer, Oswald simply ran for the restroom.

"Ooh, we need _him_!" Jack grinned, winning him sharp looks from Waylon and Bane.

*Breakline*

Bruce approached Selina at her locker. The raven haired girl was stuffing books into her locker in a rush. Bruce cleared his throat. Selina looked at him.

"I wanted to apologize for last night," Bruce said.

"My foster dad thinks I'm a troublemaker." Selina mentioned.

"That's a little extreme, isn't it?" Bruce asked.

Selina sighed. "I ran away when I was ten, and again when I was twelve." She continued, "Before I went into the system, I had to steal to survive. Then they shoe horned me into a foster home. Ever since, they think I'm troubled."

Bruce scratched his neck. Alfred was right. Bruce figured that Selina had gone through her fair share of hard times. He realized that she was a fighter, and her battle was far from over. Bruce remembered what his father had mentioned in his will, to better Gotham with his wealth.

"When I become an adult, I'm donating to an orphanage," Bruce announced.

"That sounds kinda cheesy," Selina figured. "Why?"

"You shouldn't have had to go through that, Selina."

"Yeah well, this is Gotham." Selina closed her locker. "How were things supposed to go for me?"

"You've been through a lot already. I'm inspired to help Gotham take charge of its children. No one should have to go through that."

"You realize that I've passed that stage of my life, right?" Selina asked. "I don't really remember those years with fondness."

"Yeah, but," Bruce insisted.

"Bruce, drop it." Selina ordered.

"Selina,"

"If we're friends, you'll drop it." Selina said. Bruce nodded. Perhaps he was trying too hard. Selina seemed to agree, for she stalked off to English in anger. Bruce leaned against the lockers and sighed. Then the bell rang. He muttered under his breath, dashing to English after Selina.

*Breakline*

At lunch, Cobblepot was still nursing his hand. Jonathan walked up and sat down at the table that Bane's gang occupied. Bane, Waylon, and Oswald all gaped at the freshman, while Jack grinned.

"Ooh, I really like _this_ one!" Jack said.

"Gentlemen," Jonathan announced. "My name is Jonathan Crane, and I have a mission for you all."

"What kind of mission?" Bane asked.

"This year's school masquerade party. They're too cowardly to admit it's Halloween, because the holiday has 'negative overtones' here in Gotham," Jonathan said. "However, this year I plan to change that."

Bane's gang shared a look.

"Will you join me?" Jonathan asked.

Bane said, "We're in. How about you join our group, and the deal sweetens."

"That sounds," Jonathan thought. "Profitable."

Bane grinned.

At Bruce's table, Edward shuddered.

"I just know that they're planning something!" Nigma complained.

Bruce sipped his sweet tea, completely focused on his relationship with Selina. Harley was bopping away to music, and Victor was reading _UFO Monthly_. Edward frowned.

"Where's Selina?" He asked. When no one answered, he huffed. "Is anyone listening to me?"

Victor gave a "no" hum, and continued to read. Bruce simply went, "Hmm?" and Harley kept bopping away. Edward sighed in frustration.

"Did any of you know about Selina?" Bruce asked.

"What about her?" Victor countered, though it was obvious that he wasn't interested.

"I don't want to spread gossip," Bruce started, "but Selina's life has been rough. I feel like we need to do something to boost her spirits."

"What did you have in mind?" Edward asked.

"A surprise party. Just for her." Bruce answered. At that, Harley perked up.

"Is it someone's birthday?" She asked excitedly.

"No." Bruce replied.

"Y'know, I was thinking a game show," Edward said. "We ask her questions, and she wins money!"

Bruce stared at Edward. "You really think money will cheer her up?"

"Bruce," Edward replied, "money makes everyone feel better."

"Hey, where is Selina?" Victor asked. Edward slapped a palm over his face.

*Breakline*

Selina sat in the school field, taking small bites out of her ham and cheese sandwich. She sighed. She knew that Bruce meant well, but he was trying too hard. It came off to Selina as horribly cliché. Selina wondered if she should give him another chance. After all, her foster mom had said that Selina had no friends.

"I am such a loser," Selina muttered.

"No you aren't." She looked up. Bruce was standing there. She smiled at him. Bruce made way to sit down next to her.

"How did you find me?"

"People are always drawn to peaceful places when they want to think." Bruce commented. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Charitable you is nice and all," Selina said, "but I prefer philosophical you. The you that knew how to find me."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You make me think," Selina said. "Like what you said about my painting. It reminded me of my own life," she sighed. "Unpredictable."

"We reveal our emotions through our art. It's how we express ourselves." Bruce commented. Selina smiled at him. "What?"

Her grin grew wider.

"Oh," he nodded. "I'm doing it again."

Selina leaned into Bruce, the two sitting quietly. A black cat came stalking up to them. It meowed, rubbing Selina's leg and purring. Putting away her sandwich, Selina smiled and picked up the cat.

"Be careful!" Bruce warned. "She could have rabies."

Instead of biting, the cat licked Selina's hands. Selina looked in its ear.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked.

"I had a cat like this when I still lived on the street. I painted an 'I' in its ear one time. I wonder," Selina then caught sight of a tiny "I" painted in red ink. "It is!"

She showed Bruce the cat. "Bruce, this is Isis."

"The same cat?" Bruce asked, unbelieving.

"She always sought me out," Selina explained. "We always found each other."

As Selina petted the cat, Bruce checked his watch.

"Selina, we need to get to class," he said. Selina put down Isis, who ran off into the bushes. Selina gave a sad sigh, and Bruce was struck with a thought.

*Breakline*

Debate class was the worst class of the day. Throughout the class, heated debates arose over abortion, feminism, animal rights, and similar topics. Harvey Dent was the star debate student, and on his team were Bruce, Selina, and Edward. They varied positions, old fashioned on some cases, while more socially forward on others. It was true, debate class was a conflict of everyone's interest, but that changed when the final debate of the day came. Pamela Isley, an aspiring botanist, prepared her case of plant rights.

Though it was nearing the end of the class, Everyone was perked at this. Harvey simply snorted when the debate came to fruition.

"I'm sorry, but do we have to do this?" Harvey asked. The teacher nodded. "Fine. I guess we'll be against."

Harvey looked at his team, who all just shrugged, each having gone their turn already. Harvey straightened himself and smirked.

"The proponent will begin first," the teacher announced.

"Brothers and Sisters," Pamela began. "Our beautiful Earth is dying. Pesticides, waste dumps, and the like kill off our precious plants. Without these plants, our Earth may go without oxygen, become choked, as it were."

Everyone started listening at that. Harvey was worried. Was this going to be a losing case?

"Deforestation takes out regiments of oxygen giving trees," Pam continued. "Without trees, how can our air be clean?"

Students in the audience began to nod.

"Pollution. Nuclear plants. Weapons disposal sites. All these and more contribute to our dying planet. What will be done to save it?"

The entire auditorium clapped away in thunderous applause. Harvey pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped his forehead. He looked back at his team, who too were clapping. Just then, the bell rang, and Harvey relaxed.

"Okay class, tomorrow we will pick up these debates, and the opposing case on Plant Rights will present itself." The teacher dismissed the class.

Harvey approached his team. "I can't fight a case like that!"

"Harvey, I'm sure you'll do well." Bruce assured.

"Yeah, you're only saying that because you're Bruce Wayne! Everyone's favorite hot shot. No one cares what your stance is, they'd still support it!" Harvey said.

"Look, we are a team," Edward said. "We'll help each other out."

Harvey just shook his head. Bruce placed a hand on Harvey's shoulder.

"Let's meet at the Library after school." Bruce offered. "We can prepare our case there."

Edward checked his watch, "Sounds great, but we need to get to history."

"Sure." Bruce replied, and the team walked off to History together.

*Breakline*

"During the American Revolution, the colonists appealed to the French for assistance," Mister Fries lectured. The class was on American history, and they began with the break from England.

Bruce watched as Selina kept scribbling notes across her notebook, not missing a beat. Bruce took a few notes here and there as well, but was focused on the surprise for Selina. Mister Fries regaled the tale of Paul Revere, asking the students if they recalled whether that was a real person or event. After receiving the answer, Mister Fries nodded and explained the story behind the famous poem.

Bruce wrote down the information in his notepad, focusing once more.

*Breakline*

Jonathan, Waylon, Bane, Oswald, and Jack walked out the school in stride. Jonathan approached Pamela as she stopped to smell the school flowers.

"Miss Isley," Jon greeted. "Wonderful presentation about the plight of our planet."

"Oh, thank you very much!" The red-haired girl replied.

"Might I ask, how do you think the opposition will respond?" Jonathan inquired.

"Well, Harvey seems like a good debate student. I'm sure he'll treat this case with utmost respect." Pamela answered.

"It's a hard topic to disagree on, is it not." Jonathan added. He left Pamela smiling at the flowers.

"Hey, what was that about?" Oswald grumbled.

Jonathan cocked his head. "Did you say something Cobblepot?"

The others laughed.

"Oh Ozzy! Did something to upset the old boy didn't ya?" Jack grinned. Waylon and Bane still chuckled. Oswald frowned.

Bruce, Edward, Selina, and Harvey exited the school, Bruce reminding everyone about the library.

"I can't," Selina said. "I have to go straight home."

"Who's taking you?" Bruce asked.

Just then a green Chevy Suburban pulled up to the school. Selina's foster dad got out, looking for Selina, then staring down Bruce when he found them.

Running to meet him, Selina said, "I have to go."

Bruce watched as Selina was scolded by her foster dad. She looked back at Bruce glumly, then got in the car. Bruce then remembered. He grabbed Edward by the arm and tugged him to follow.

"Where are we going?" Nigma cried.

"I need you to help me find something." Bruce took him into the school field. Bruce started ruffling through the bushes.

"Looking for a rat, are you?" Nigma retorted. Suddenly, Edward heard a cat's meow, followed by Bruce pulling something out of the bushes.

"You can't be serious," Nigma deadpanned. Bruce checked the cat's ear.

"We'll have to reschedule the library, Edward. Tell Harvey. I've got something to do." Bruce took the cat and ran back to the front of the school. Edward subconsciously dusted his pants.

*Breakline*

At Wayne Manor, Alfred prepared for the new arrival.

"Good heavens sir," Alfred said, laying a rug down for the cat. "Are you really sure Miss Kyle will appreciate this?"

"It's her old cat, Alfred. She'll love it. I know she will."

"Since you feel so sure, I have no objection." Alfred got up from the floor. "However, Miss Kyle's foster parents may not appreciate this gesture."

"I know Alfred." Bruce sighed. "But I want to do this. For Selina."

"Very well." Alfred said, wiping his hands. "Good night Miss Isis."

The cat meowed.

"Good night Master Bruce." Alfred left the room.

"Good night Alfred." Bruce said.

**A/N: Selina's background is sort of inspired by Gotham (though she's younger), and I feel that as a teenager, Selina would be attempting to settle down a bit. Bruce is also learning an important virtue, kindness. And, Bane's group gets bigger.**

**Small note: I realize that they literally just started school, but here, just imagine that Debate class goes in rounds, with several rounds a class. Anyway, if anyone's still reading, thanks for the support.**


End file.
